Clueless
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: He feels the need to protect her. He wants to tell her that everything is OK. But after how she'd been treated, he doubts she'll trust another guy again. One-shot.


He sighs as he watches her. She doesn't know. She doesn't know how he feels; how she's making him feel.

He wants to reach out to her; tell her that it's OK; that he's there for her. When she's sitting so forlornly, it makes him want to cry. His heart twists. He knows he should go and talk to her, comfort her, love her.

But he can't. After what that jerk had done to her, he doubts she will ever trust another guy again. So he watches from around the corner, holding his breath.

Her friends have forgotten her. They have moved on, with their lives, with the ones that they love. But the one she loved - and most likely still does - had betrayed her. He had betrayed her in the worst way possible.

Even from this distance - at least five metres away from her - he can see that she is crying. He _knows _she is crying. Her once shiny blue eyes, shining with love, laughter and happiness, are now glazed with tears, sadness and pain. Her navy blue hair that used to bounce and flow about around her now sticks flat to her back, like it has lost all signs and knowledge of life.

He can see all the other girls of the school: the freshmen, the sophomores, even the juniors and seniors, walk out of the building. None of them stop to talk to her, though some glance at her through the corners of their eyes.

One group of about six freshmen, stop to talk to her and he gets hopeful. But his hopes fade away as soon as they come, because the group turn away, laughing their heads off. He growls as he sees her wipe her eyes and run off.

He sighs, not knowing whether to follow her or just let her get her frustration out of her system on her own. He decides on the former option and with a sense of determination, he sets off after her.

He thinks he sees her run into the Alfea forest so that's where he heads first. "Musa?! Musa?!" He calls, "Where are you?!"

He sees her disappear down an intersection and sighs. She has her magic; he doesn't stand a chance.

He hears a rustle in the leaves. "Who's there?" He asks sharply as he cranes his head to the direction of the sound. More rustling is heard and he reaches across his body to pull out his red phantoblade from its pocket on his belt, "show yourself!" He calls, gripping the hilt of his weapon tightly in his right hand.

Suddenly, the wind picks up, blowing his jet black hair into his eyes. Blowing it back out so he can see, he looks back towards the direction of the rustle.

"Gladly," a male voice mocks. A cloaked figure steps out of the bushes. He puts down his hood to reveal spiky, magenta hair, "well, hello. Who do we have here?" Riven asks as he pulls out his purple phantoblade, "let me guess. Adam."

Adam frowns at his mocking tone and almost triumphant looking smirk, which makes him grip his sword tighter, "why did you do what you did, Riven?!" He asks as they begin circling each other.

Riven puts his phantoblade away, crossing his arms. Adam doesn't follow - to him it looks like Riven is planning something. Sure enough, he hurls himself at Adam, throwing in punches every which way.

Adam kicks out and tries to slot his sword back in its place. When that fails, he gives up and throws it aside. Riven grabs his shirt, and he sees this as an opportunity to push Riven back. He rests his hands on the arrogant specialist's shoulders and with all his strength, he gives him a shove and Riven loses his balance and falls backwards, hitting his head on the ground. Adam watches for a second, before going to pick his sword up.

Riven lies on the ground with his eyes closed and his arms sprawled all over the place. He is still, except for the up and down movement of his chest as he breathes.

But Adam knows that Riven is too strong for a single blow to defeat him. Sure enough, with a groan Riven opens his eyes and sits up. When he sees Adam looking at him, he smirks and stands up, "you are so going to wish you hadn't done that," he says smugly. Adam steps back.

"I don't want to fight you, Riven," he says firmly, while still gripping his sword. Riven steps forward, causing the older specialist to step back once more.

"Well, what is it that you want? If you want me to step down and surrender, think again. Because I don't do that," Riven explains with a frown.

"Riven, please," Adam scolds, "calm down. I just want to know why you did what you did to Musa,"

At the mention of his ex-girlfriend, Riven growls. His hands curl into fists as he says: "she's got nothing to do with me anymore," he says but his voice shows a hint of uncertainty.

"I suspected as much but can't you at least _try _to tell me why you hurt her?" Adam asks, folding his arms. He has to keep his cool; Riven is two years his junior and he doesn't want Musa to get the wrong idea of him. But that is getting increasingly difficult; he has a feeling Riven won't let him go without a fight, "you obviously thought she meant at least _something _to you before… the incident,"

"Yes but I don't anymore," Riven says firmly, "and why do you care?" He asks, stepping closer again. This causes Adam to let out a laugh.

"Oh, I have a lot of reasons to care about the poor girl, and one of those reasons is that I've known her a lot longer than you have," Adam replies. He feels the anger rising and does his best to push it back down. Riven scoffs.

"Sure you have," he says with a smirk, "in your dreams," he sighs when he realizes Adam won't let him go.

That remark makes something snap inside of Adam. His mind fills with memories of Musa and himself when they were younger. The many times when they played together, being supervised by either Musa's mother or father. The thought of Musa's mother reminds him of the motto she used to say – which were also her last words: _never give in to anger. It will become your enemy._ With that in his head, he pushes all his hatred to the back of his head.

Smiling, he says, "think whatever you like. I'm not going to press this any further right now. Just know that I _do_ expect an answer from you. I'll give you some time to sort yourself out," with that, Adam starts walking, leaving Riven to think about his encounter.

Adam walks further into the forest, resuming his search for the Fairy of Music. He falls deep into thought and doesn't notice the hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he hears a soft whisper, "can you hear me?" Adam shakes his head and faces the source of the voice. His eyes widen and a huge grin escapes his lips.

"Musa?" He asks in wonder and disbelief.

"Yes, it's me," she smiles. She lowers her hand from his shoulder and steps back.

"D-did you hear what I... I told Riven?" He asks her. He has no idea why he is stuttering.

"I heard it, Adam. I heard it all," she says with a soft smile, "you want to know why he broke up with me the way he had?"

"Yeah. He treated you like dirt, telling you that you were just an experiment. That's not how _any _girl should be treated. Girls are precious and should be treated with care and respect," he smiles at her softly as he puts his hand to her cheek. She doesn't flinch, instead she leans into his touch.

"He said I was an experiment because he was finding himself," she explains.

"You're not mad?" Adam asks with a raised eyebrow. This is definitely _not _the answer he is expecting from her. He expects her to be angry and blow up at him but she was surprisingly calm.

"I'm concealing my anger. After all, you can never give in to anger. It will become your enemy," she smiles at him.

They both remember what Musa's mother had said to them on multiple occasions, "you remembered," Adam whispers.

"Of course I remembered. My mother said it to me. To us," she puts her hand on his arm, "and I also remember you telling me that you'll stick by me," she smiles slyly.

"I just did," he says, equalling her with a smirk.

All around them, a soft tune is heard. A tune which was Musa's mother's favourite. _Return To Me. _Adam's head screams at him. A gentle breeze picks up, lifting the Music Fairy's hair and blowing it around her lightly.

"Return to me," Adam whispers, realizing his feelings for 'his princess', "please,"

She smiles again, though the playful slyness has gone - it is replaced with love, care and kindness, "do you even have to ask?" she whispers.

Her hands move to hold his shoulders as she leans in. Adam leans in with her and he meets her lips halfway with his in a soft but fervent kiss.


End file.
